Xenonic chronicles: Silver Sunshine story
by Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman stealing something, sonic and co chasing him, that would be normal huh? But when they got sucked into a portal made by egghead and they land into a another world, what could be more strange ? Rated T to be safe. now a multi X-over
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys, it's Silver Sunshine for my first story, I hope you will like it .**_

_**Silver Sunshine: Are you sure you can do it ?**_

_**Me: Well I'll try !**_

_**Anyways for the OC's:**_

_**I will pick some OC's if the creator/author is okay with that but, I will pick them only in a specific point of the story.**_

_**So Let's begin**_

_**Sonic and his friends belong to SEGA**_

_**My little pony belongs to Hasbro**_

_**Silver sunshine, the concept of the xenon and all that is xenon related belong to me**_

**Xenonic Chaos: Silver sunshine's story**

This story starts in mobius, the Homeworld of Sonic the hedgehog, in a temple, In which a grey hedgehog with some shadow-like quills (- for the complete description, go to my profile page) was taking a nap when suddenly, the temple starts shaking,

The hedgehog looks at some big rings (like the secret rings in "sonic and the secret rings" or goal rings) and says:

"It must have been outside."

He then goes outside, only to be meet by some robots, some EGGMAN robots. when they saw him, they starts shooting with their rocket launchers while saying in their robot voices:

"TARGET FOUND , INITIATING ATTACK !"

But before the hedgehog could react, an egg shaped man in a flying machine approach near the temple and goes inside and then, he goes out with the big rings says before.

"Damn you eggman" he says and then he yelled: "Sonic! Hurry up! Eggman is escaping with the xenon rings" He then thought: "Where is he ?!".

His thoughts were stopped by a blue blur destroying every single robot.

"You have Some rocket launchers, but I'm faster than you, scrap egghead robots !"He yelled, then he turns to the hedgehog and says: " what were they doing here, Silver Sunshine ?"

"I Don't know Sonic, But egghead took the xenon rings, we must take them back to the temple quickly or they will be some problems, some BIG problems !"

"Let's go then !"

They ran to where eggman was heading...

_**To be continued...**_

_**That chapter was not really easy**_

_**Silver Sunshine: "Hem..."**_

_**Me: "what ?!"**_

_**Silver sunshine: "It was not long"**_

_**me: "i will make them longer then..."**_

_**Anyway, I you liked, favorite or/and review**_

_**See ya !**_


	2. Chapter 2: The chase And Ponies !

_**Hey guys, silver sunshine's here for a new chapter of this story !**_

_**Silver Sunshine: "Well, you know that you should make chapters more often ?"**_

_**Me: " maybe..."**_

_**But for now, to the reviews !**_

_**Werewolf: Thanks and I will maybe use your character !**_

_**Silver Sunshine: "Hem, Why there is spencer here ?"**_

_**Me: "don't know, he maybe wants to fight you."**_

_**Spencer: " not now..."**_

_**KirbySage: Thanks and I will make them longer, pinkie promise !**_

_**Now, let's go to the story !**_

_**Xenonic chronicles: Silver Sunshine story**_

_**Chapter 2: The chase and ponies ?!**_

We continue our story with the chase of robotnik AKA Eggman.

In Leaf forest, The two hedgehogs were chasing the egg mobile, while they are dodging trees and some bombs dropped by egghead (I love that nickname !).

When they got out of the forest, they stopped at what seems to be the entrance of eggman's base, where eggman took refuge.

While they were searching an entrance, some egg pawns started attacking them, Silver Sunshine, noticing this, took a fighting position and started breaking some egg pawns with some xenon shots launched by his xenon guns.

"Well, they aren't resistant !"He said, then he yelled tauntingly at egghead base: "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT ?!"

The speakers of the base responded by saying: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE GRAY RAT !"

"TRY BY YOURSELF THEN !"

Having heard enough, Eggman, got out of his base with the death egg robot.

Sonic, seeing the robot, said to Silver Sunshine: "He is bringing the big One."

"we will break his toy, super style !"

After saying, they took the emeralds of their pockets and they placed them on the ground.

The emeralds lift out of the ground started spinning around the two hedgehogs, their fur became yellow, silver sunshine's eyes became orange,

his glasses glass became orange too, his arms colors became nude beige and he's got a yellow aura, meanwhile, sonic's quills started lifting up, his eyes became red and his aura became also yellow.

Then, they stretched their arms.

Eggman meanwhile were starting to panic, he knew that two super hedgehogs were worse than one.

Silver Sunshine summoned his xenon guns and launched a xenon beam at the robot, destroying the arms of the robot.

Sonic then, launched a light-speed attack to the robot, destroying his legs.

But eggman pushed a button, and a large cannon powered by the xenon rings got out of the chest of the robot, aiming the two hedgehogs.

Eggman said with an evil grin: "HOHOHOHOHO, I've waited a long time for this !

He then fired the canon to the hedgehogs surprising them, but at their confusion, a portal opened below them, making sink the two hedgehogs (like the time eater's portals)

Sonic yelled at eggman: "we'll make you pay for this !"

"I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I WILL COME BACK, EGGMAN !"Said silver sunshine

Eggman said in response: "so long friends !"

Then the portal closed up after they got devoured.

When Silver Sunshine woke up, the only thing he could see is that he was in a garden, he also saw that he not with Sonic.

He said: "Where am I ?!"

_**To be Continued !**_

_**Well this was not easy to make**_

_**Silver Sunshine: "I agreed for this one."**_

_**Me: "yeah !"**_

**_every-way_**_**, favorite and/or review.**_

_**See ya !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, silver sunshine's here for the third chapter of XC :SSS.**_

_**Silver Sunshine: "Change your script man !"**_

_**Me: "Nope !"**_

_**But now, to the reviews !**_

_**KirbySage: Thanks and OOPS I forgot them !**_

_**Globe Trotter: Thanks !**_

_**Done, now to the story-y-y-y-y-y-y**_

_**Silver Sunshine: "Stop bugging !"**_

_**Xenonic Chronicles: Silver Sunshine Story**_

_**Chapter 3: meeting some princesses and ponies !**_

We continue this story with silver sunshine trying to find his way out of the labyrinth garden he was.

"Damn me, where is the exit ?!" He said.

to his absolute joy, he found the way out, but he was met with some spears in his chest, he found some white colts with some wings and a yellow armor.

"What were you doing in the royal garden, hedgehog ?!" they said.

"You wouldn't belive my reason, but I will say it anyway, so prepare to a long story !"

Then he explained them the attack of robotnik, his chase, the attack of the base and finally the portal thingy.

"That's nonsense, but maybe the princesses will maybe understand !"

"Wait WHAT?! There are some pony princesses here?!"

"Yes but you must have a reason to talk to them !"

"i have one, I don't know what I am doing here !"

"ok then you can go, but remember, we're watching you !"

"ok"

After saying this, he sped off to the castle's throne room,the princesses, seeing him, were surprised, but then they said: "welcome"

He said with bow "a pleasure to meet you ,princesses...?"

The white alicorn with a long mane said:" Celestia"

The other alicorn said: "and luna"

The two said in unison: "what can we do for you ?"

"I don't know where I am and I need help to find some emeralds !"

Celestia said: "You are in equestria, more precisely in canterlot, and what is so important with these emeralds?"

"They are named the chaos emeralds and they have pretty much infinite power !"

"Chaos ?!what do you mean by chaos?!

"When it's used in good hands, it can do some great things like do a miracle, but in the wrong hands, it could cause a disaster !"

"Then we will send you to ponyville, maybe you will find some emeralds. From our side, we will search those chaos emeralds"

"Thanks you very much,i will let you be then, I go to ponyville, goodbye !"

"goodbye"

Then, he got out of the castle and sped off to ponyville.

There he found the town hall and enter inside searched for the mayor and found her.

"Hem, excuse me ma'am, are you the mayor ?"

"Yes, I am, what can I do for you ?"

"I would like to buy a terrain near the forest there ~pointing the everfree forest~, how much does it cost ?"

"This cost 500 bits"

"does 100 rings will be enough? they are gold rings."

"Yes it will be enough, thank you !"

"Goodbye !"

"Goodbye mister?..."

"My name is silver Sunshine"

"ok, goodbye then Silver Sunshine and have a nice day !"

"thanks, you too"

He then sped off to the terrain he just bought, when he arrive to the place, he placed a post sign saying that it was his house, he then started building his house (~ I don't want to explain how he has got the materials for that, I'm too lazy ~), while building his house however, he is starting to feel that someone is tracking looked behind him and saw a grey male unicorn with a brown mane and tail, red eyes and a birthday cake cutie mark.

The pony said without taking breath: "HI, who are you ? What is your name ?are you new ?..."

SS (it will be his name in short) said pointing his guns at him then he send them to the pocket dimension seeing that he wasn't an enemy : "whoa ! who are you? what are you doing here? and take a breath man !"

The responded: "my name is Crazy jim, I'm pinkie pie's assistant (~ It was a request of a friend of mine ~), I wanted to meet you because you new, but anyway, can you answer my questions ?."

SS said: "Oh, yeah I will answer, I am silver sunshine, i'm a hedgehog and yes I am new."

Crazy jim said: "oh, well then, you should meet every pony in ponyville."

SS said: "that's a great idea !"

And then he went in ponyville with jim to meet everypony...

_**To be continued**_

_**Woah, I made a long chapter and I did the oc of my friend**_

_**Oh and werewolf, you OC will be car shop and part shop owner, are you OK with that? He will be neutral. **_

_**Silver sunshine with a grin: "yay, a car shop and a part shop"**_

_**me: "yeah, it's cool huh."**_

_**SS: "Yeah, very cool."**_

_**So with that, review/favorite.**_

_**See ya !**_


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting some ponies

_**Hey guys, silver sunshine's here for an another chapter and finally the me...MMMHHHH !**_

_**Silver sunshine ~blocking my mouth~ : ''don't spoil next time''**_

_**me: ''MMMHHH !''**_

_**silver sunshine: ''ok,ok ,chill...''**_

_**Now to the reviews !**_

_**werewolf: thanks !**_

_**Globe trotter: yeah, I accept the oc's now that they are in equestria, I want him as a hedgehog to keep the balance.**_

_**So now, to the story !**_

_**Xenonic chronicles: Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 4: meeting more ponies (part 1 of 2) !**_

This story continues with SS and Crazy jim going around ponyville to meet everyo...pony.

''So..., who should I meet ?'' said SS.

''I thinks that meeting the mane 6 would be a good start'' said CJ (~name of my OC's friend in short~)

''the mane WHO ?'' said SS

''The mane 6 are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash'' Said CJ

''Ok, but I have a question, do you have any vehicles''

''yeah, we have the air balloon, a coach and that's all...''

''Why did you make him said that man...'' SS said, looking at the screen, breaking the 4th wall.

''who are you talking with ?''

''Nobody, I talked to nobody !'' he said nervously.

While they were talking, they arrived at the Golden Oaks Library, a tree that was a house. CJ knocked at the door and a female voice said : ''Come in !''.

When they entered, they saw a unicorn with a magenta fur and a dark violet mane with a line of light purple in the middle, and the same color for the tail, when she saw CJ and SS, she said:

''Hi Jim, is he your new friend, he is a little strange.''

''Yeah !''

''hello, twilight sparkle I suppose ? Jim said a little about you and your friends to me.'' Said SS.

''How sweet of him, hello, what is your name ?''

''Silver sunshine, the princesses said I had to go to this place, so I can find the chaos emeralds !''

with the name ''chaos'', she had the same reaction that with the princesses. And you know how SS explained what is the chaos emeralds are, if not, look at the 3rd chapter.

Then, SS and CJ headed to The Sugarcube Corner and saw a mare with a pink inflated mane and tail, a light pink fur and blue eyes, She has also got a cutie mark representing three balloons. They also saw a male multicoloured gorilla and green and golden eyes (sorry werewolf but I can't write the tattoos, and the jewelry, it would make the chapter too long, you're not mad for this ?).

CJ said: ''Hi guys !''

The mare said: ''hi jim, hi hedgehog from an another dimension and searching some emeralds with unlimited power !''

after hearing the mare, SS had a shocked and WTF face saying: ''H-H-How did you know all of this ! Are you a mind reading pony ?!''

CJ said: '' nope, she is just Pinkie Pie, the most WTF pony in equestria and expert in parties''

Pinkie said: ''I will have to throw a welcoming partie for you, it will be so fun !''

Then, SS turned to the gorilla and said: ''Hi, mister gorilla ! What is your name and why are you like a gangster, Do you own a shop or what ?''

The gorilla said: ''Hello, my name is Spencer Franklin Ricardo, but call me spencer and, it's because I'm a badass and yes I own a shop, two shops in front of the town all, you can't miss it, what is YOUR name ?''

''My name is Silver Sunshine !'' Said SS

''Well then, bye and see you next time !''

''Bye !''

After saying this, SS and CJ headed to the next destination...

_**Woah, it was long.**_

_**Sorry guys for the waiting time, I was sick and I didn't have my PC.**_

_**So, you know what to do if you liked this, R&F**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting and Sonic

_**Hi guys, Silver Sunshine's here for an another chapter.**_

_**Silver Sunshine : I invited two persons to come and you know what ? The author is in love with one of them.**_

_**Me : no, i'm not, i swear, if i see you with some photos, i will send you in the closet of my sister !**_

_**SS : NO NOT THAT !**_

_**me : ok, SO DELETE THOSE PHOTOS !**_

_**anyway, lets go to the reviews :**_

_**Globe trotter : thanks and he will be here soon, MORE HEDGEHOGS FOR THE WIN !**_

_**Werewolf : Yay, do you want somes cookies ?!**_

_**SS : so random !**_

_**Rine the hedgehog : thanks new reviewer !**_

_**OH, now, i can pick some OC like i said in the 1st chapter, so yeah TROLLING BANANA !**_

_**Now, to the story !**_

_**BAN...oh wait,**_

_**Xenonic Chronicles : Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter five : meeting and sonic (part 2)**_

We continue with SS and CJ heading to some random places (like vinyl's house) and now they goes to the Sweet Apples Acres.

After 10 minutes of walking, they arrive to the farm and saw an orange pony with freckles a ponytail mane with a cowboy hat and a cutie mark representing three apples.

''howdy there ! Wha' is your name mister hedgehog? '' Said the orange pony

''Hello, my name is Silver Sunshine, are you Applejack ?'' Said SS

''Yup, that's me, you must be that newcomer everyone talk about.'' She said

,

''Yeah, that's me !'' He said

''Hi Applejack !'' Said CJ

''Hi ,jim !'' she responded

''well, we will return to my house, I must finish it off, good-bye !'' Said SS

''Bye !'' Said applejack

Silver Sunshine and CJ then returned to SS's House.

When they arrive to his house, CJ left Silver Sunshine and he continued making his house ,it's a 4-floors house with a basement, two bedrooms upstairs, one downstairs, a secret hangar for silver sunshine's machines, 2 bathrooms a living room and a kitchen.

After finishing the house, SS saw something blue in the everfree forest, he went to find who was it.

So, he sped off to the forest and saw Sonic at the enter of the forest, He woke him up, by a good old slap in the face (Silver Sunshine was in a trolling mood), He woke up by yelling:

''I SWEAR, IF THAT'S YOU AMY, YOU'D BETTER RU...Wait, where are we SS ?''

''We are in Equestria, in ponyville, but I will tell you the complete story in my house'' SS said.

''wait, how did you...'' Sonic said with a WTF face.

''By building a house, duh !'' SS said.

''Ok, seems legit''

After the dialogue, the two headed to SS's house, where all the light were down, when they opened the door, the light suddenly lighten up, revealing a bunch of ponies, including the mane 6.

They all yelled: ''SUPRISE, Welcome to Ponyville !''

''Woah, Thanks you all !'' the two hedgehogs said

But before they could have some fun at the party an explosion sound came out from far and some smoke was coming out of canterlot.

''What the ?! Canterlot is under attack !'' They all said

_**Yep I will leave you with a cliffhanger ,YEK YEK YEK**_

_**So anyway, R&F.**_

_**See ya !**_


	6. Chapter 6: the Fight

_**Huy guys, Silver Sunshine's here for a another chapter of XC : SSS**_

_**Silver Sunshine : '' i got a surpise for you ~evil grin~''**_

_**me : ''what is it ?''**_

_**silver sunshine : ''you will see in the chapter ''**_

_**me: ''ok''**_

_**but anyway, to the reviews**_

_**Globe trotter: ''thanks and I think you're not the only one.''**_

_**Werewolf: ''Maybe ~evil grin~ ''**_

_**Now to the story**_

_**introducing MUSIC !**_

_**Xenonic Chronicles: Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 6: The assault of canterlot**_

**~Now playing: glaze - Rainbow factory~**

''What the ?! Canterlot is under attack !'' they all said.

''It's certainly eggman !'' SS said.

''or... The changelings !'' the mane six said in unison

''What are the changethings ?''

''C-H-A-N-G-E-L-I-N-G-S, they are insect ponys, they have an ability to disguise into anypony.'' said twilight.

''Ok, what do you think will be better, Kicking their flanks or butts or... whatever is their back, Or, Letting them taking canterlot and then equestria while we are talking ?!'' SS said, smirking.

''You're right, Let's kick some pony flanks, HELL YEAH !'' the ponies said.

''ok then, LET'S GO !"" The hedgehogs said.

**~End music~**

The ponies left the house and went to the train station while the hedgehogs sped off to the city; after arriving in canterlot, some changelings were waiting to them, but before they could attack, a green blur went into the group of changelings, striking into them and letting them fall like the bowling targets, when the blur stopped, everyone saw a green hedgehog with blue and white shoes, red eyes, white fingerless gloves, at the end of his quills, there is some black color and orange and yellow lines across his quills.

**~now playing: circuit freq., Crush 40 – open your heart~**

The hedgehog said: ''Hey, don't dare, you insect ponies thingy !''

''Thanks for the help man, what's your name ?'' said SS

''Name's Globe Trotter and, it's nothing, hi sonic !''

''hi globe, let us fight, I didn't had a fight besides eggman !''

''Ok !''

After saying this, they took a fighting stance, SS summoned his guns, Sonic, charged a spin dash, the unicorns made a magic barrier and a light blue pegasi with multicoloured mane and tail streched hers hooves.

''Ready, set, GO !'' Said pinkie pie

'' Xenon CROSS FIRE !'', after saying this, SS launched a beam made of xenon with a wave made also with xenon, knocking out a bunch of changelings.

''Come at me, INSECTS, and eat MY SPIN DASH !"" said sonic while spin dashing in a lot of changelings, Applejack bucked at a few of them, the light blue pony striked into a lot of changelings, and globe trotter did a light speed attack made of darkness in a group of changelings.

**~End of music~**

After the carnage, a taller changeling alicorn appeared, holding a yellow pegasus with a cutie mark representing three butterflies and a pink mane a tail.

**~Now playing: Event: Sonic vs. shadow (SA2)~**

The alicorn said:'' Stop it now rodents, or I will kill that pegasus !''

Globe Trotter said: ''FLUTTERSHY ! You do one thing on her and I WILL RIP YOUR WINGS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM !''

SS said: '' Drop her now, and I will let you leave alive, or you'll die, it's your choice !''

she said: ''let me think of that...NO !''

''ok, you wanted it, XENON BEAM'' after saying this, SS launched the beam right at the alicorn with his xenon guns.

''THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NOOOOOOOOOO !'' she yelled

**~End of music~**

After getting rid of the changeling that was chrysalis, they ran to Flutter.

''Flutter, are you all right ?!''

''Y-Yes, th-thank you Silver Sunshine...I guess?''

''Yep, that's me !''

_**What a fun fight, damn**_

_**Globe trotter, I hope you will like this chapter. ^^**_

_**Anyway R&F**_

_**See ya**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys, Silver Sunshine for an another chapter**_

_**SS : You looked at the surprise ?**_

_**Me : Yeah and... ARE YOU SADIC, I mean, You forced me to watch cupcakes and Smile together !**_

_**SS : I know, And I'm proud of it !**_

_**Anyway, to the reviews**_

_**Rine the hedgehog : Thanks a lot and, i think you're right.**_

_**Sonicfan0987 : Thanks , and i will certainly use your OC, MORE ALICORNS FOR THE WIN, YEAH APPLE !**_

_**OH and, You can use my OC for your story**_

_**Globe Trotter : yeah, i will do this in the chapter.**_

_**SO now to the story.**_

_**Xenonic chronicles : Silver Sunshine's Story**_

_**Chapter 7 : the battle was only the beginning...**_

''Yep, that's me !'' SS said

''Thank you again, but, are you alright, you're bleeding on the right arm !'' Fluttershy said.

''Don't worry about me, it will heal, I have a ton of bandages and other things to heal me in my house !'' SS said

''You should heal yourself now !'' Sha said

''Ok, ok, if you insist, XENON WARP !'' and after saying this, he teleported himself in his house, he then went into the bathroom and took some bandages, he wrapped them around his arm. He then reteleported near fluttershy.

''So, anyway, Globe, Can I ask you something ?'' SS said.

''Yes, what is it ?''Globe trotter asked.

''How did you end up here?''

_**~Now playing: H8_Seed, ArtAttack - Neverending strife (Art Attack Remix)~**_

''I was taking a nap when suddenly, a hedgehog made of crystals and with a dark aura attacked me, I defended myself when suddenly he made a portal after saying something like ''This place is be the right place'', after that the only thing I knew was that I ended up in an empty throne room'' Globe said

''Wait, a hedgehog made of crystals ?! OH no, it's Mephiles'' Sonic said.

''Who is Mephiles ?'' Said The mane 6

''Mephiles is the shadow of solaris, the god of soleanna, AKA ''the sun god'' (~tell me if I'm wrong~), he wanted to destroy any dimension''

''Oh, so, he is a bad guy ?'' they responded.

''Pure evil'' said sonic

Suddenly, Spencer ran to them and said: ''Guys, we have a big problem, chrysalis was a distraction, they ponynapped princess celestia and luna !''

'' WHAT ?!'' they all said.

'' There was a dark alicorn with a grey armour and eyes with some green coloured smoke'' He said

''King sombra...'' Twilight said.

''what do we do ?!'' Silver Sunshine said.

''Maybe he is in the crystal empire waiting for us with a lot of changelings'' Pinkie pie said

''H-How did you know that ?!'' they said with a WTF face.

''The author said it to me, right author ?''She said, breaking the 4th wall.

''Who are you talking with ?'' everyone (except SS) said

''Nobody'' She said

''OK, enough chi-chat, let's go to the crystal empire'' Said Twilight

''You're right twilight'' everyone said.

_**~End of Music~**_

So, they went to the train station while sonic and SS ran next to the train.

After arriving, they saw the crystal empire (~like in the 1st part of the 1st episode of season 3~) and ran to the giant tower.

''Where is the crystal heart ?''The ponies said

''The WHAT ?'' The mobiusian said

''it's a heart-shaped crystal that is powered with the happiness and love of the residents of the crystal empire, the crystal ponies.'' Twilight said.

''So, what, are they made in crystal ?'' Silver Sunshine said.

''No, they have sort of crystal appearance.'' A pony with a curly violet mane and a pure white coat and a horn, meaning that it's a unicorn, she also have a cutie mark representing three diamonds.

''Hello, my name is Rarity'' the pony said

''Hi, my name is Silver Sunshine, and this is Sonic'' he said, pointing at sonic

''My, your clothes are really representing your personnality'' She said

''Yeah, I know !'' SS Said.

''So, anyway, I think that king sombra have taken the crystal heart and he hide it.''Globe trotter Said;

''So, what do we do? Applejack Said.

''We take him down !'' Said SS.

''Let's go then !''Said Sonic.

And so they ran inside the tower, not knowing the danger...

_**Hell yeah, a really long chapter.**_

_**An SonicFan, I think I will put your OC in the next chapter.**_

_**Anyway, R&F**_

_**See ya !**_


	8. Chapter 8: an unwanted surprise

_**Hi Guys, Silver Sunshine's here for an another chapter of XC:SSS And...**_

_**Yeah, I'm in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 11, go check it out, this story is Awesome**_

_**And go check out Trapped in a Different Dimensions by Globe Trotter because Damn, it's so fun !**_

_**But now to the reviews:**_

_**Globe Trotter: Thanks a lot and this ability will be used.**_

_**Sonicfan: LOL, that review, and maybe, YEK YEK YEK !**_

_**Now to the story**_

_**Xenonic chronicles: Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 8: an unwanted surprise...**_

After arriving at the Crystal Tower, they saw sombra, waiting for them in the throne room, they ran inside and saw two things they didn't wanted to saw: Mephiles, Sombra and Chrysalis.

''What the ?! I killed you !''Said SS.

''and no gray rat, that was a clone of me, so now, it's a 3 vs. 1 !''Said Chrysalis .

''Didn't you forgot something? We're nine !'' Said Globe trotter

''And we're ready to kick your...Plot ?'' Said Spencer.

''And that's why we will stop you from interferring !'' Said Mephiles.

After saying this, they made a circle made of dark magic around SS and the three villains.

''Shit...'' Said SS.

''Now rodent It's your time to DIE !'' Said Sombra.

_**~Now playing: TuXe – Luna's chaos~**_

''I'm NOT A RODENT OR A RAT, I'M A HEDGEHOG !''Said SS, launching an ultra Xenon beam, the three dodged the beam. Mephiles launched some darkness orbs, sombra launched black beams made of dark magic, and chrysalis launched a beam made of magic.

But suddenly, a red alicorn with a black mane and a cutie mark representing the chaos emeralds (~tell me if I'm wrong SonicFan~) appeared in front of SS and made a barrier of magic, stopping the attacks of the three.

''Who dare stop u... Oh no, it's that red alicorn, Burning Rage, what are doing here ?!''Said Sombra

_**~Stop Music~**_

_**~Now playing: Crush 40, K-Klub – Open your Heart (K-Klub Mix)~**_

''Simple, I sensed a large evil at the crystal empire and I found you three fighting that hedgehog !''Said Burning Rage

''If you interfere, we will kill you !'' Said Mephiles

''Shut up, we will stop you now !'' Said SS.

''Yeah, what's your name by the way ?'' Said Rage

''My name's Silver Sunshine !'' Said SS.

''Time to do this, OUR STYLE !'' Said Rage

''Yeah !'' Said SS.

After saying this, Rage Transformed into his Super form and Silver Sunshine into his Xenon Buster Form (for the description of the form, go to my profile page).

_**~Now playing: His world (Crush 40 version)~**_

''Time for you to DIE !'' Said SS, he then launched a Xenon Cross fire that the three couldn't dodge, meanwhile Rage launched an inferno chaos beam at the three, But mephiles made a barrier of darkness, but unknown for him, the attack was a distraction and SS appeared behind them.

''Say Goodbye !''Said SS

After saying this, he launched a xenon beam at them, after the smoke cleared, we could see that the three were badly beaten.

''It's not finished ! We...will...Come back !'' Said the three in unison while disappearing in a dark mist.

_**~end of music~**_

The dark magic arena disappeared and everyone ran to them while they powered down.

''That was AWESOME !'' Said the cyan pegasus

''Thank you, Rainbow dash, it's your name?'' Said SS

''Yep, the fastest flyer in Equestria !'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''You were great !'' Said fluttershy

''thanks flutter !'' Said SS, he then thought: ''She is so Kind, Wait why did I thought that ?''

''wait, rage? What are you doing here?'' Twilight said.

''I sensed a large amount of dark energy in the crystal empire so I went to see what was causing it and I helped Silver Sunshine.'' Said Rage

''Well now, we should start the party !'' Said Pinkie

''We will do that tomorrow, we should take a sleep !'' Said Spencer.

''You're right, man, I'm so tired !'' Said Sonic

''Let's return to ponyville then, Someone has got a chaos emerald ?'' Said Rage

''Yes I found one while I was fighting in canterlot !'' Said Spencer.

''That means that they are here, we will have to do an emerald hunting !'' Said SS

''Yup, but not now, ah want to sleep.'' Said Applejack.

''Ok, then, CHAOS CONTROL !'' after saying this, they were teleported at ponyville where they ran into they house after saying good night to each other, and rage went into twilight's house.

_**Hell yeah, new OC in the story: RAGE**_

_**Now, I forgot the disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Silver Sunshine, Crazy jim, the Xenon**_ _**and all that is xenon related.**_

_**So now, R&F**_

_**See ya !**_


	9. Chapter 9: explanations

_**Hi guys, Silver Sunshine's here for an another chapter of Xenonic chronicles.**_

_**And to the reviews :**_

_**Maverick : WOW, thanks for the tips and for the critic, i mean it, it will really help me a lot ! And I will update the other chapters and make them better.**_

_**Werewolf : Thanks for the comment and for the info about spencer.**_

_**Globe Trotter : Thanks**_

_**Sonicfan : Ok, i will rectify that**_

_**Now to the story !**_

_**Xenonic Chronicles : Silver Sunshine's Story**_

_**Chapter 9 explanations (part 1)**_

The next day, the sun rose up, a ray of light hit Silver Sunshine, making him groan a little because he wanted to sleep, he ignored the ray of light and continued his sleep, but, 10 minutes after, Sonic entered into Silver Sunshine's bedroom, this room was large with red walls, a wooden floor, a wooden desk with a computer on it, a chair in front of the desk, an oak wardrobe, a bed, and a window next to the bed.

Sonic walked silently towards Silver Sunshine and then stopped next to his bed and loudly yelled:

"Wake up, Slowpoke !''

Silver Sunshine suddenly jumped high and hit the roof roughly and landed on the floor with a blank expression on his face.

He then yelled angrily while staring at sonic like if he wanted to throw him out of the room with a punch: ''You should really have a reason to wake me up like that !''

''You should really have seen your face, it was priceless, anyway, if i woke you up like that, it's because Twilight wants everyone to meet her at the library in 10 minutes, and, I needed a payback for last time.''said Sonic while he was laughing like a crazy guy.

''Ouch ! Well, I will be there, but, get out of my room !'' said Silver Sunshine while rubbing his head and yelling at the last part of the sentence.

''Yeah, yeah, anyway, I have something to do.'' Said Sonic before running

out of the room and heading to the library.

After Sonic left, Silver Sunshine went downstairs by the corridor and went into the kitchen, it was a little room with blue walls, a white and black checkerboard floor, a white fridge made of metal, a line of kitchen cupboards with an oven in the middle of it, a line of kitchen cupboards above the other one, a table with some chairs around it in the middle of the room, a window on the wall in front of the entrance and a trash can next to the entrance of the room.

Silver Sunshine opened the fridge and then thought of what he could drink and picked up a bottle of milk, he then closed the fridge, went near the table, put the bottle on the table, went to a cupboard, opened it and took a bowl.

He then closed the cupboard and he went to the table, and, he put the bowl on it and poured some milk in the bowl; but, before he could drink it, Someone knocked at the door.

Silver Sunshine went to the door and opened it, revealing Rage.

''Hi Rage, what do you want ?'' said Silver Sunshine with a yawn.

''Hi SS, just wanted to know where is Sonic.'' said Rage

''He is at the library, everyone must be there in 10 minutes.''said Silver Sunshine pointing at the library.

''Ok, thanks SS, I'll meet you there, Bye !'' said rage before heading to the library.

After closing the black door, Silver Sunshine returned to the kitchen and drank his bowl of milk, he then went out and ran to the library at a fast pace, there was a blue sky with clouds and a lot of houses.

While he was running, he looked at different places like: The Town Hall, the Sugarcube Corner, the shop of Spencer and finally, the Library.

After arriving in front of the library, he knocked at the door,and Spike opened it.

''Hi SS !'' said Spike.

''Hi Spike. Why did Twilight wanted everyone and everypony here ?'' Said Silver Sunshine.

''I don't know.'' Said Spike.

''Hi SS, you're the 5th to be arriving here.'' Said Twilight With a board next to her, on it, it is written: ''List of the arrivals''.

''Wait, why are you writing the…never mind. Why do you wanted us to be here ?"" Said Silver Sunshine with a confused face at the first part of the sentence.

''Yes, it's because I wanted to talk about why Chrysalis, Sombra and Mephiles were allies and I also wanted you to know each other better.'' Said twilight.

''Oh, ok, it's true that they are allies and this is strange because Mephiles never allies with someone and well, I really want to know more about Rage'' Said Silver Sunshine with a smile at the last part and a questioning look at the first part of the sentence.

After saying this, Silver Sunshine sat down on a chair and waited until Globe Trotter walked towards him, sat also on a chair and started talking with him.

''So, why are you here SS ?'' Said Globe.

''I'm here because Eggman stole the Xenon Rings and send us in this world, Sonic and me.'' Said Silver Sunshine.

''Eggman, he always does trouble huh ?'' Said Globe.

''yup, Sonic and Me always stop him from conquering the planet.'' Said Silver Sunshine with a smile.

''Wow, anyway, how did you know Sonic ?'' Said Globe.

'' That's a rather long story, i am the guardian of the Mobius's core and of the Xenon rings, so i must protect them ok ? So i was in the temple protecting them, i knew nobody because I was isolated from the rest of the planet, that was until sonic saw the temple in one of his run, the first time I saw him, I thought he was a thief...

_**~Flashback~**_

It was a blue sky with no clouds in mobius, Sonic was doing his usual run until he saw a Temple in a dense green forest, he went to the temple to see what was inside of it and he was met with a purple attack, he dodged it barely and saw a light grey hedgehog with quills like shadow's quills, he wore grey jeans, black and dark grey shoes, a black long coat, a white shirt, dark grey and blue gloves, and black glasses.

_**~now playing: Julien-K - This machine~**_

''What are you doing here ?!'' Said the hedgehog with a ferocious glare at Sonic.

''I was intrigued by this temple and I went to see it in a better view.'' Said Sonic calmly.

''I don't think so, You must be here to steal the planet's core and/or the Xenon rings !'' Said the hedgehog in a fighting stance.

''You want to fight ? Ok then, bring it !"" Said Sonic also in a fighting stance.

The hedgehog summoned two guns and started shooting the same purple attack at sonic, which he dodged with ease.

After Launching a lot of purple attacks, the hedgehog stopped shooting them and Shouted: ''Xenon Blast !'' before launching a dome of purple energy obliterating everything in his way, Sonic ran out of attack's range and, after the dome disappeared, leaving the hedgehog panting from exhaustion, Sonic launched a spin dash that the hedgehog couldn't dodge, making him hitting a tree and falling to his knees.

''Ok, you got me, now you're gonna steal the planet's core and/or the Xenon rings and run.'' Said the hedgehog with a sign and an angry face.

''How many times I have to tell you that I just wanted to see this place, I don't want to steal anything !'' Said Sonic.

Sonic then lifted Silver Sunshine and asked: ''What is your name ?''

''My name is Silver Sunshine, guardian of Mobius's core and of the Xenon rings. And you ?'' Asked silver sunshine with a smile.

''My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog !'' Sonic said with also a smile.

_**~End of music and of the flasback~**_

''Wow, you actually thought that Sonic was a thief ?'' Asked Globe.

''Yes I thought that.'' Said Silver Sunshine.

_**Finally, the end of the 1st part of the chapter, so...**_

_**Maverick, tell me if it's better of worst.**_

_**Anyway, R&F if you liked**_

_**And see ya !**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Silver Sunshine, the concept of Xenon and all that is Xenon related**_

_**Rage belongs to Sonicfan0897**_

_**Globe Trotter belongs to Globe Trotter**_


	10. Chapter 10: explanations again and fun

_**Hi guys, silver sunshine's here for an another chapter of XC:SSS.**_

_**And, I'm back after two weeks**_

_**and I will maybe do a new story near half story, it will be a Sonic X MLP X Fairy Tail Crossover, anyway, to the reviews:**_

_**Maverick: Thanks and I will rectify these errors.**_

_**Werewolf: huuum, ok.**_

_**Globe: Thanks again ^^**_

_**Sonicfan: eeyup.**_

_**Now to the sto...Wait, where is SS ?**_

_**SS *yelling*: ''I'm coming for you !''**_

_**Me: ''What the ?!''**_

_***sound of a truck and of a rocket launcher***_

_**Me: Wait, How the hell did you get *sighs*...never mind.**_

_**SS (yelling): I will kill everyone, starting by the author !**_

_**Me: Don't dare, or you will have to face my gundam !**_

_**Suddenly, a giant red futuristic robot with a sword appeared, destroying the roof.**_

_**SS: What the...?!**_

_**me: Surrender or die !**_

_**Anyway, now to the story !**_

_**Xenonic chronicles: Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 10: explanations again and fun !**_

''But anyway, how do you know Sonic, Globe ?'' asked SS.

''It was one day, It was rainy, I was running in a little orange forest, from ten eggpawns, I was trying to lose them and Sonic saw me running and then, he destroyed them and...''

_**~Flashback~**_

In a little orange forest, after dodging some punch from the eggpawns, Sonic did a spin dash right through their chest, destroying them.

"This is really too easy !" Said sonic while smiling and destroying eggpawns.

After destroying all the eggpawns in the area, Sonic saw a green hedgehog with some black color at the end of his quills, orange and yellow lines across his quills, he wears blue and white shoes and white fingerless gloves; he headed towards the hedgehog to see if he isn't injured.

To his surprise, he saw him destroying some robots with a sword made of darkness.

"Hi, why are you here?" said sonic while helping destroying some eggpawns.

"Hi, i'm here because of those scrap cans (A/N: the robots), they chased me to this forest and started attacking me, so i started destroying them, but what is your name ?" Said the hedgehog while destroying more robots.

" My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog !" Said sonic while doing a thumbs up.

He then asked: "And you, what is your name ?"

"My name is Globe the hedgehog, but call me Globe." Said the hedgehog.

"well globe, Do you want to kick their creator's butt ?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I will kick him so hard that he will fly." Said Globe, grinning

"Then come with me !" Said Sonic, smiling.

After talking, they ran out of the forest, Globe has some problems being at the same speed as Sonic (A/N: Sonic is not the fastest thing alive for nothing).When they got out of the forest, they saw a big circular dome with an antenna on top of it, some turrets around it and a large black door with eggman's icon on it.

'So that's where he lives ? It's ugly !" Said Globe, pointing at the base

'Yeah, Eggman has a bad style for his base but anyway, let's do it !" Said Sonic grinning

"Yeah, let's go !" Said Globe smiling.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"So that's how you met Sonic?" Said SS

"Yes, and Eggman got his butt kicked so hard that he was in a fetal position, this was priceless !" Said Globe laughing

While SS and Globe were talking, Rage went to them.

"Hi Globe, Hi again SS !" Said Rage smiling

'Hello Rage !" Said Globe

"Hi Again Rage, what are you doing ?" Said SS

"I just want to talk, and, why did you thought Sonic was a thief ?" Said and asked Rage.

"Well, a lot of peoples wanted the planet's core to dominate the planet like: Eggman, Scourge, Black Doom... And I didn't knew sonic." Said SS with a serious glare at Rage.

"well, that was a lot of evil guys !" Said Rage.

"Yeah, anyway, how did you end up here Rage ?" Asked SS .

"Well, let's say that I am half mobian, half equestrian, and I sensed some danger in equestria, so I went to see what was going on and I saw on my way Eggman creating a portal to equestria and went inside, I did the same thing and well I ended up in canterlot's castle, and after that, you know the rest." Said Rage.

"Yes...wait, Eggman ?! Shit, what is he doing here ?" Said SS panicking

"I don"t know." Said Rage

"well, if he is here, I should train myself and make some weapons, my guns are not that effective." Said SS.

"See you later guys ! I will go to my house." Said SS

"Bye SS." Said Globe, smiling.

"See you later !" Said Rage, grinning.

SS then went out and ran to his house, but before arriving to his house, he went to the school to see how the school was in equestria, in reality, he was curious. When he arrived, he saw a dark pink building with a burgundy roof, a tower on top of it with a bell inside probably to ring the end of the school and finally, a playground all around it, hewent inside to see a normal classroom with a black board, some school tables in a square position, some bookshelves on the side and some windows on the walls.

"Hello there, can I enter ?" Said SS

"Hello, come in !" Said a dark pink pony with a pink and light pink mane and tail, she has a flower cutie mark.

"Thank you, I just want to see how is the education in equestria, i'm curious." Said SS Smiling.

"well, if you want to learn more about education, you can sit down next to diamond tiara and silver spoon." She said pointing a the light pink unicorn with a light violet and white mane and mane, she has a crown cutie mark, probably because of her crown on her head.

She was also pointing at a grey pony with a lighter gray mane and tail, she has also got a fancy glass with some drink in it cutie wears blue glasses.

SS sit on a chair between Silver Spoon and Diamond tiara.

"Silver Spoon, look at this grey rat, it's so ugly !" Said Diamond tiara pointing at SS.

"I don't think so, and why did you just call me a rat ? I will be happy to hear your answer." Said SS, furiously glaring at Diamond Tiara.

"I called you a rat because, one, you don't have a cutie mark, and two, you are ugly." Said Diamond Tiara, laughing at SS.

"One, i'm not a rat, i'm a hedgehog ! And Two, it's normal that I don't have a cutie mark, i'm not even a pony !' Yelled Furiously SS.

"Diamond tiara, will you stop annoying..." Said Cheerilee

"Silver Sunshine." Said SS

"Yes, thank you, she is a bully, don't pay attention to her" Said Cheerilee.

"Well, if she continue to bully while i'm seeing her, I will tell his parents about this." Said SS

after this discussion, SS listened to the lessons, and then he ran while saying goodbye to everyone, he then ran to his house...

_**To be Continued**_

_**SS yelling: I will kill you !**_

_**Me: My gundam is too powerful, you can't destroy it !**_

_**Gundam: CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY, SWAG !**_

_**SS: well, shit...**_

_**Anyway, i'm back , so R&F if you liked and**_

_**See Ya ! **_


	11. Chapter 11: the training

_**~pant~ oh my god, this hedgehog is crazy !**_

_**SS: Where are you author ~sadistic grin~ ?, come here, so I can KILL YOU !**_

_**me: shit, anyway to the reviews:**_

_**werewolf: well maybe, you will see in time...**_

_**Sonic fan: thanks, i'll see and for the error I will rectify it.**_

_**Globe: thanks !**_

_**Anyway, now to the frickin story !**_

_**Xenonic chronicles: Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**chapter 11: the training**_

this was a rainy day at ponyville, the ponies were at home, nobody wanted to go out with a time like this, and SS was... well, he was at his basement, working on something secret, so nobody could enter inside, even me.

After one hour in the basement, he opened the grey industrial door and went out to see Spencer...oh wait, no, he teleported inside Spencer's part shop while holding some sort of shotgun and one long sword.

The part shop interior was a sort of garage with a second floor delimited with some yellows metal bars, metallic grey walls and ground. There was also some red drawer, a black countertop with a black cash register on it, and all the items in a normal garage.

"Hi spencer, can you come here, I need your help for something." Said SS while smiling like a maniac.

"Hi SS, wait two seconds please !" shouted Spencer, with his voice, there was a welding noise.

"Ok" Said SS

**Ten minutes after...**

"done, now what do you want ?" Said spencer.

"It's simple, I want you to adapt and upgrade this shotgun and this sword for me so I can use my powers with it, can you do this please ?" Said SS

"well ok but I will need a sample of your power source for that" Said Spencer

"ok" Said SS giving some xenon by using his attack on a dummy to spencer.

"thanks, now you will have to wait one hour, so now, you can do anything but don't forget to pick up the weapons in one hour, understand ?" Said Spencer

"all right !" Said SS.

After this conversation, SS left the shop and relaxed in his house.

**One hour later...**

SS went again in the shop, and saw spencer with a black and white shotgun with some line of xenon linked to the canon, the visor (a normal visor), the cross and the center of the weapon, an orb filled with xenon, the cross was black, and there was some black chainson the back of the cross.

He also saw a black and metallic grey sword(like cloud's swrod in Final Fantasy), the hold of the sword was black and the blade was metallic grey. There was a xenon tank on the middle of the sword, the hold was a demonic hold (I mean the appearance) and there was also some black chains on the end of the hold.

"Thanks Spencer, and how did you end up here, i'm curious !" Said SS.

"well, I was fighting my arch-nemesis and he launched me in plie of... well... shit, and there was a portal inside (_**A/N well, that idea was stupid**_) and I landed... hum, no wait, I face planted in sweet apple acres." Said Spencer with a grimace

"wow, in a pile of shit, seriously ?!" Said SS

"Yep !" Said Spencer

"wow, just wow, anyway I will train with my new weapons, see ya !" Said SS.

He then left the shop again and went to his house's backyard, the backyard was large with many trees because of his position (a the limit of the everfree forest) with many train dummies, some flowers and a barrier, to delimit the backyard.

He tried some new attacks and combos

_**~now playing: survival step from sonic riders~**_

"Xenon barrier Shot !" and after saying this, he shot a wall formation of Xenon shots from the shotgun.

"Xenon cross slash !" after saying this, he slashed two times at a dummy, making a X and destroying it.

"Combo: sunset blast !" after saying that, he shot two barrier shots successively and then, he launched a Xenon blast, making the shots explode.

"Sweet !" Said SS.

"Ultimate Combo: Heavenly raging blast !" he ran to the dummy and then he launched his sword in the air, hitting the dummy and making him follow the sword, he then jumped high in the air and shot a bunch of xenon shots and severals xenons cross fire, after doing this, he landed on the ground, the sword and the dummy doing the same thing, he then launched three barrier shots on the dummy who is on the ground, finally he launched two Xenon blasts making all the shots explode, obliterating the dummy.

"That combo is so powerful, anyway, I should continue" Said SS

"Xenon double slashing shot !" After saying this, he shot two blade like shot.

"Xenon rafale !' after saying this, he shot a rafale of Xenon shots.

_**~stopping music~**_

"i think that's enough for today, I will just..." and before SS could finish his sentence, he heard an explosion sound from Ponyville.

"What the hell is going on here ?" he said when he arrived at Ponyville's town hall

"Oh no, seriously ?!" Said SS seeing some houses in flame, some houses destroyed etc...

_**To be continued**_

_**Cliffhanger, muhahahaha**_

_**Anyway, who is this person who is attacking ponyville ?**_

_**You will see in the next chapter**_

_**See ya !**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Silver Sunshine, the story's scenario, the concept of xenon and all that is xenon related**_

_**Spencer belongs to werewolf99**_

_**Globe belongs to Globe the hedgehog**_

_**Rage belongs to SonicFan0987**_


	12. Chapter 12 (part 1)

_**Hi guys, Silver sunshine's here for an another chapter**_

_**And, about the Sonic X Fairy tail crossover, I will ask two questions, SS ?**_

_**SS: "what ?... oh, right, first, would you like a Sonic X fairytail or a Sonic X fairy tail X MLP crossover ?"**_

_**Me: "And two, for the couples in the crossover, what would you want ?"**_

_**Anyway, to the reviews :**_

_**Ken the Cat (chapter 7): I will see if I can add him, maybe and sorry for not seeing the review**_

_**Werewolf/christian ape: well..., he did that for revenge about the pirate's hat, you know who I mean ! And You'll see for the attack**_

_**Sonicfan: You'll see and Maybe !**_

_**Globe TH: Thanks and you'll see (again).**_

_**Done, now to the Story.**_

_**Xenonic chronicles: Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 12: Ponyville is under attack ! (part 1)**_

"Seriously, you ?!" Said SS seeing the destroyed buildings

"Yes, it's-a-me and I have got a surprise for you !" Said a egg shaped man (Eggman) while pressing a button on his eggmobile.

"What is it, a flame throwing robot, the egg death robot MK 3." Said SS Annoyed

"No, grey rat, it's your friends !" Said Eggman while two figures showed up

The first figure was a yellow fox with two tails.

"Ok, I assume you have conquered Mobius, and the other one ?" Said SS shocked by seeing tails.

"It's a certain black hedgehog, HO HO HO !" Said Eggman while laughing.

"A black hedgehog ? Who can thi... Oh no, not him !" Said SS more shocked seeing a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, gold inhibitor rings and red, white and black futuristic looking shoes

"What the heck is happe... What the heck are tails and Shadow doing and plus, with Eggman ?!" Said Sonic and Rage also shocked when he arrived by seeing Shadow and Tails with Eggman

"I thing Eggy has conquered Mobius." Said SS

"Indeed, and I came here to take control over this world with my Egg minder." Said Eggman showing a black robot resembling the Nega wisp armor from Sonic colors but with a Generator containing the purple chaos emerald on his back replacing the tanks.

"And what does he do, he can corrupt our mind, use psychokinesis ?"

"Um no, but... wait, you want me to give you his attacks, huh ? In your dream grey rodent, now, I will destroy you !" Said Eggman.

"I don't think so !" Shouted Globe arriving at the spot of the attack and glaring at eggman

"Well, a new rodent has appeared, but that doesn't change the fact that I will destroy you !"

"Well, Sonic and Rage, try to reason Tails and Shadow while me and globe we will destroy that piece of scrap metal."

"All right !" Said everyone.

After saying this, everyone, ran to their target but Shadow froze everyone with chaos control and tails spinned his namesakes and Shot them with his arm cannon.

"God dammit, with Shadow and his chaos control we can't beat them or attack the robot !" Shouted SS

"Can't someone cancel his powers ? Then we can defeat them." Said Sonic

"I can but I will need a distraction." Said Rage

"Ok, Sonic, try to distract Tails while I distract Shadow"

"Why you ? I want to kick Shadow's ass !" Said Sonic

"Well for two reasons, one, Tails is your best friend and he's like a brother to you ?" Said SS

"Yes, and ?" Said Sonic

"Two, I was made from Shadow, so it's logic that I distract him." Said SS

"Yes..." Said Sonic with a sigh.

"Ok, Explications done, now, let's kick some butts" Said SS

After that dialogue, SS ran to Shadow, and said:

"Hello, faker !" Said SS

"What do you want ?!" Said Shadow in a robotic angry voice.

"_Dammit, he's Controlled, but by what ?!" _thought SS

"i just want to kick your ass !" Said SS

"I don't think so, time to die !" Said Shadow

"Ok, if you take this way..." Said SS while summoning his sword.

He then slashed at Shadow who dodged it easly, SS then ran to him and kicked him to the sky, he then jumped and slashed him three times and proceed to punch him in the gut, but shadow dodged the punch and took SS's arm and punched him in the gut and launched him in a building.

SS regained his balance and stopped himself on the ground and then said:

"Now Rage !"

"Ok, Zero Chaos Blast !" Shouted Rage, he then glowed a red color and a blast engulfred the battle spot, shadow, and several buildings

"You will pay for this, chaos spear !" Said Shadow but nothing appeared.

"Why can't I launch my chaos spears ?!" Said Shadow worried

"My chaos blast stripped you chaos powers, you can't launch anything chaos related for a certain time." Said Rage

"Rage, Shadow is mind controlled, maybe there is a chip somewhere on him" SS Said

He then searched in Shadow's quills, in his ears and found the chip.

"Got it, I will keep it for Tails so he can examine it" Said SS to Rage.

"Ok, now let's help Sonic and Globe !"

"You're right, go help them, I will take shadow to my house." Said SS

"Ok." Said Rage

"Ugh, where am I ?" Said Shadow dazed.

"Well you are in equestria, a land full of ponies and you were mind controlled by eggman, what happened on mobius ?" Said SS

"Well, he took control of mobius with the xenon rings and enslaved everyone." Said Shadow

"Shit... anyway, I will took you to my house, you're really beat up." Said SS

"Xenon warp !" He shouted and then they were teleported in the living room of SS's house.

"Stay at my house." Said SS

"Why ?" Said Shadow

"Because you are not in condition to fight." Said SS

"I don't think so, Chaos Control !" Shadow said but nothing happened.

"We had to strip you of your power for a certain time just to remove this mind controlling chip." Said SS showing the chip

"God damnit !" Said Shadow

"Anyway, stay here and don't try anything, xenon warp !" Said SS and then, he reteleported to the battle spot.

**TBC**

_**Well It was really long, I will make two parts of this chapter **_

_**and sorry for the long wait, the School was tiring and annoying as hell**_

_**anyway, See ya !**_


	13. Chapter 13 (part 2)

_**Hi guys, Silver Sunshine's here for another chapter, and again it's been a long time since the previous chapter.**_

_**SS : yeah, what took you so long, slowpoke ?**_

_**Me : Well school again, and I'M NOT A SLOWPOKE !**_

_**SS : yeah, yeah...**_

_**Anyway, to the reviews !**_

_**Sonicfan : thanks and i modified it.**_

_**Werewolf : thanks and wait, who ?!**_

_**Globe : thanks !**_

_**Anyway, Stor...**_

_**SS : wait !**_

_**Me : what ?!**_

_**SS : you don't have something to say ?**_

_**Me : after the chapter.**_

_**SS : Ok.**_

_**Now it's storytime**_

_**Xenonic Chronicles : Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 13: Ponyville is under attack ! (part 2)**_

When SS reteleported to the attack spot, he saw Sonic running around Tails to distract him and Globe charging a Night speed attack and then saying :

« Ready ?! »

he then launched the attack on Tails, knocking him out.

« Well, now, let's see if he also have a chip in his ear. » Said SS searching in his ears.

« Gotcha ! » Said SS

he found the chip in his right ear, then, Tails scrached his head in confusion.

« Sonic, SS, where am i ? » he asked in pure confusion.

« well, you are in equestria, in a another dimension,and...well, you are in ponyville. » Said SS

« Tails, what happened in Mobius ?! » asked Sonic worried.

« Eggman took control of the planet and he roboticized everyone with some chips. » Said Tails sadly.

« But, who are you three ? » Said Tails, pointing Rage, Globe, and Spencer.

« you don't remember us ? I'm Rage, and those two are Globe and Spencer. » Said Rage pointing the two mentioned.

« Oh, Rage ?! It's been a long time since i saw you, and hello Globe and Spencer ! » Said Tails.

« Ok, now, can we kick his butt ? » Said SS, pointing at Eggman's robot.

« With pleasure ! » Said the hedgehogs and the gorilla.

Then, they ran to the robot, SS summoning his guns and Shooting Xenon shots at the robot legs, Rage launching Inferno chaos spears at the robot's head (he also saw something shiny at his back), globe launching Darkness orbs ( an orb filled with darkness) at the robot arms, Spencer hitting the robot chest with his arms and Sonic launching spin dashs at the robot.

But the robot, kicked them and they all landed on a tree.

« how can he resist at all our attacks ?! » Asked Sonic and SS.

« i think i know, i saw something shiny, it looked like a chaos emerald. » Said Rage.

« mmmh... i've got a plan ! Sonic, SS, Spencer, try to distract Eggman while me and Rage we will steal the emerald. » Said Globe

« Ok ! » Said everyone.

Sonic, SS and Spencer then ran in front of the robot and said in unison

« Hey, scrap metal ! »

« how dare you ?! » Said Eggman enraged

« now, it's our time to strike, let's go Rage ! » Said Globe

Then, they ran behind the robot, Globe summoned a minion and commanded him to grab the emerald, the minion jumped on the back of the robot and destroyed the place the emerald was in, the robot then started to ignite and explode, eggman then left the place in his eggmobile.

« wow, it was really too easy ! » Said SS.

« yes, but now the town is weakened. » said Sonic.

« you're right, but we will fix that,anyway. » Said SS.

While they were talking, Jim ran to them in hurry.

« Guys, we have found some peoples, but i don't think they are from your world or from equestria ! » He said.

« What ?! » they all said in surprise

« come with me, you will see. » he said, showing them the way.

They all ran to Fluttershy's cottage, when they arrived they entered in the house and saw Fluttershy taking care of six humans, one of them had his hand burning, he had a spiky pink hair, black eyes, he wears a gold trimmed, sleeveless, black waistcoat, black sandals, a white scale-patterned scarf and white knee-length trousers.

The second male was bare-chested, he had got a black blue hair, black blue eyes, he wears black jeans with a brown belt, black shoes and a necklace in the form of a sword.

The third male was tall, had a long, spiky black hair, red eyes, some sorts of round studs on his face and body, he wears a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, beige pants, black boots, a black wing-like ornement and brown gloves.

The first male got up, and was shocked by seeing ponies and hedgehogs talking.

« where am i ?! in a girl's dream or what ? » Said the human.

« err... hello ? Who are you and what is your name ? » Said SS

« H-Hello, i'm Natsu and i'm a Fairy Tail mage, but where am i ? » Said the male

« you are in equestria, a land filled with ponies, and you are in Ponyville. » Said Fluttershy

« wow, did that monster transported us in this land ? But, wait... where are the others ?! Oh, they are here, Wake up iceberg ! and you too, Steel Boy ! » Shouted Natsu to the two other males.

« Shut up Fire stick ! » Said the second male

« You want to fight , Gray ?! » Said Natsu while glaring at the second male

« Try then ! » Said Gray

« Shut up you two or i'll make you shut up ! » Said the third male

« nope, Gajeel ! » Said Natsu to the third one

« Shut up, now you three or i'll make you eat the floor ! » Shouted a girl with a scarlet red long hair and brown eyes, she wears a light grey armor decorated with curved lines, a blue skirt, black boots and light grey metal gauntlets.

« Y-Yes Erza, don't kill us please ! » Said Natsu, grey and Gajeel scared like hell.

« Grey-Sama ! Where are you ? » Said a girl with a blue hair and dark blue eyes, she wears a navy blue coat, a fur shawl and a russian cossack hat.

« I'm right here, Juvia. » Said Gray waving at juvia.

« Where are we ? » Said a girl with a blonde hair with ponytails and brown eyes, she wears a white and blue, sleeveless, coat, a blue skirt, a brown belt with some keys attached to it, a black whip with a heart-shaped end and black high-heeled boots.

« you are in Equestria, but anyway, how did you end up here ? » Said SS

« We were fighting a monster that was trying to destroy the town we live in and where our guild, Fairy tail, is, Magnolia, and he certainly teleported us to this world. » Said Lucy.

_**TBC**_

_**Wow, introducing Fairy tail characters, anyway tell me if that is good or bad.**_

_**See ya !**_

_**Disclaimer : i own nothing except the scenario, Crazy jim, Silver Sunshine and the concept of xenon.**_

_**Rage Belongs to Sonicfan0987**_

_**Globe belongs to Globe the hedgehog**_

_**Spencer Daniel ricardo belongs to werewolf99**_

_**Sonic and his universe belongs to SEGA**_

_**My little pony belongs to hasbro**_

_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_


	14. Chapter 14: trying to fit

_**Hi guys, SS's here for another chapter, not the author.**_

_**I had to knock out this idiot because he is a pervert**_

_**Me : no, i'm not !**_

_**SS : yeah yeah.**_

_**Anyway, to the reviews : **_

_**Sonicfan : yes, three precisely.**_

_**Globe TH : Yes, i always wanted to do that and i didn't knew that lol**_

_**now, it's stor...**_

_**SS : wait !**_

_**Me : what again ?!**_

_**SS : don't you have something to say ?**_

_**Me : oh, yes...well...do it.**_

_**SS : ok, the author doesn't know what couples he should do minus the gray x juvia and the natsu x lucy, if you want a specific pairing, tell him in the reviews.**_

_**Now, it's really storytime !**_

_**Xenonic chronicles : Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 14 : trying to fit**_

**~30 minutes after~**

« Now that you are in better condition, i would like to know if you can use a power, because i sensed some energy in you. » Said SS

« oh, yes, i can use fire dragon slayer magic, Grey is an ice maker, Lucy is a constellationist, Erza can use requip magic, Gajeel can use iron dragon slayer magic and Juvia is a water mage » Said Natsu.

« Can you show us please ? » Said Rage.

« of course ! » Said Natsu.

He then ignited his hands and launched a Fire Dragon's claw.

« I'm immune to fire and i can eat it, it replenish my energy » Said Natsu.

« My turn now, ice make : Spear ! » Said Gray, making a spear of ice.

« I can create anything with the ice, but i'm a specialist in making inanimate objects like : sword spears cannons guns...

I am immune to the cold temperature and to the attacks made of ice. » Said Gray.

« It's your turn, Lucy ! » Said Natsu

« Ok ! » Said Lucy.

She then took a key from her belt, it was a golden key.

« Open, door of the Leo ! » Shouted lucy.

After saying this, a young man appeared with a light, he had an orange spiky hair, he wears a dark suit and a white shirt, black pants and shoes and a red tie.

« hello Lucy, what can i do for you ? » Said the man.

« Hi Loke, show them your power on this dummy. » Said Lucy, smiling.

« all right ! » Said Loke.

He then shouted :

« Regulus Punch ! »

a light then covered his right hand and he punched the dummy with it, making the dummy go far away.

« here, you have seen my Regulus Punch, now i must return, i have something to do with Aries. » he said disappearing in a light .

« Wow, what a punch...just, wow. » Said SS, his mouth forming a big O.

« and it was nothing, anyway, my turn now ! » Said Erza.

A sword then appeared on Erza's left hand, and she slashed rapidly 5 times at the dummy, destroying it completely.

« wow, she is really powerful ! » Said Sonic.

« and it's nothing, now it's your turn gajeel » Said Erza, chuckling.

« Ok, if you really want that. » Said Gajeel.

His right hand then transformed into a metal chainsaw.

« Iron dragon sword ! » he shouted

he then jumped and crushed the dummy with his sword.

« Brute force, and a chainsaw, look so fun to use ! » Said Globe.

« now it's Juvia's turn ! » Said Juvia

She then transformed his entire body into water.

« Wait, what ?! She can transform into water, wow, i never knew that this was possible ! » exclaimed SS.

« and that's not all, Juvia can do this, Water slicer ! » She then launched several waves of water at the dummy, cutting it into little pieces.

« wow, high pressured water, really effective ! » Said Sonic.

« now that this is resolved, we need to know with who you are gonna live, you can choose : with Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Pinkie pie or with me. » Said SS pointing the ponies mentioned.

« I'll go with Rainbow Dash » Said Natsu.

« I'll go with you ! » Said Gray.

« Juvia will follow Gray-sama ! » Said Juvia.

« I'll go with Fluttershy. » Said Lucy.

« I think i will go with Twilight Sparkle. » Said Erza.

« and me...well...i have no other choices, i'll go with Applejack. » Said Gajeel.

« Ok, well enjoy your day ! » Said SS.

And after these demonstrations, they went to their homes : Sonic, Gray and Juvia followed SS, Erza went with Twilight, Natsu, flew using fire with Rage and Rainbow Dash, Spencer, Jim and Pinkie bounced to the sugarcube corner, Lucy and Globe Followed Fluttershy to her cottage and Gajeel and Applejack went to Sweet apples acres.

**~1 hour later~**

It was a sunny day with only some cloud in Ponyville, Juvia and Grey were talking near the school of ponyville, but, everyone were looking at them, some in disgust (_**A/N : you know who i mean**_) and some in curiosity.

« Why all the ponies a looking at us ? » Said Gray.

« Maybe because they think that Gray-sama and Juvia are a great couple. » Said Juvia, hearts replacing her eyes.

« I don't think so, maybe it's because they have not seen someone like us. » Said Gray.

« Hey look at these rats, they are very ugly ! Ugh ! » Said Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon for the school.

« Who are you calling rat ?! » Shouted Gray, furious.

« You, are you stupid ? » Said Diamond tiara, laughing.

« Gray-sama is not stupid ! » Said Juvia.

« One, we are humans, we are not from your world and two, stop laughing at us ! » Shouted Gray

« I do whatever i want so shut up ! » Said Diamond tiara.

At this moment, SS arrived a the spot and Said :

« What did i told you ?! » He shouted.

« I don't care. » Said Diamond tiara.

« Ok, that's it i'll go get your father and you will regret bullying ! »Said SS furious.

« No, please, don't do that, i will do whatever you want ok ? I will stop bullying them ! »Said Diamond tiara Pointing at grey and juvia.

« Ok, so now, get out of my sight ! » Shouted SS

After she left, SS asked :

« do you need help to fit ? »

« Yes, we really need it. » Said Gray.

« Ok, follow me ! » Said SS.

Then, they ran in the direction of the town hall.

After running, they arrived at the place, SS went to see the mayor.

« Mayor, i need your help for something. » Said SS

« Yes Mister, what do you need ? » Said the mayor mare

« well, i've got a few friends that ended in this world and everyony is a little scared of them, can you do a welcome party or something to tell everypony that they are not monsters ? » Said SS.

« Hello Miss mayor. » Said Juvia.

« Oh, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, and SS, i think i will do a gathering of all the town, to welcome them. »

« ok, thanks Miss ! » Said SS.

_**TBC**_

_**wow, i never did a chapter that long.**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to put the couples you want in the reviews.**_

_**And See ya.**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing except my OC : Silver Sunshine, the plot, Jim, The concept of xenon and everything xenon related.**_

_**Rage belongs to Sonicfan0987**_

_**Globe belongs to Globe the hedgehog**_

_**Spencer belongs to werewolf99**_


	15. Chap 15: Strange things and fun part 1

_**Hi guys, Silver Sunshine's here for another chapter.**_

_**SS : wait a minute, why is there Grey and Erza here ?**_

_**Me : to help me with the reviews.**_

_**Erza : Hello Everyone !**_

_**Grey : Hello !**_

_**So to the reviews :**_

_**Ken TC : Well, i don't know, thanks, She is a pain, and for the action it will be soon.**_

_**Werewolf : well, for the pairings i have some ideas like the Grey X juvia, the Natsu X Lucy, the OC X Juvia... but i don't know what pairing should i use, Thanks and have a happy holiday, you too.**_

_**Globe TH : Yeah, and i will have some fun with something ~evil grin~**_

_**Grey : Gajeel, the Gajeel, the loner ?!**_

_**Erza : ~hitting him and launching him on the hair~ shut up !**_

_**GuyWhoLikesStuff : I want that portal, hehehe, and Thank you !**_

_**So, now, it's storytime !**_

_**Xenonic chronicles : Silver Sunshine's story**_

_**Chapter 5 : Strange things and fun.**_

After that little talk with the mayor, SS, Grey and Juvia went to Twilight's house to see Erza and Twilight. On their way, they also saw Natsu, Rainbow Dash and Rage heading to the library.

When the six arrived, they saw Twilight and Erza having a little talk while drinking some tea.

« That's very interesting. » Said Twilight.

« Hi Twilight and Erza ! » Said the six.

« oh, hi guys ! » Said Twilight.

« What are you doing ? » Said SS.

« we were talking about Equestria and about Fiore. » Said Erza.

« Hey Fire Stick, you want a fight ? » Said Gray to Natsu.

« Yeah, after all, i always beat you ! » Said Natsu.

« Grey, your clothes... » Said Erza annoyed.

« What ?... What the ?! Where are they ?! » Shouted Grey, seeing he doesn't have his clothes.

« Poor Gray-Sama... » Said Juvia.

« Does this always happen ? » Said Rage.

« Yeah, and it's normal, because he is an Ice maker, so he doesn't feel the cold. » Said Erza.

« The good side is that he will not catch a cold. » Said SS.

After talking and saying goodbye, SS, Grey and Juvia left the library, The sky was now black with a lot of stars and we could see the moon, so, they returned to SS's house to sleep.

When they entered in the house, everyone went to their respective chamber.

« Night everyone ! » Said SS.

**~One day after~**

The sun was rising in a blue sky, SS, woke up by a sunshine, sat up and saw something really strange, he saw a blue hair on his bed.

« What the, Juvia ?! » Said SS, really surprised.

« Hello gre... wait, why is juvia here, she was with Grey-sama this night ! » Said Juvia, also shocked.

While the two were shocked, we could hear a loud voice shouting.

« Why is there a cat in my bed ?! ».

« Gray, what's going on ?! » Shouted Sonic

« There is a brown cat with blue eyes, a white hoody, blue trousers and some shoes. » Said Grey.

« Oh, hello there ! » Said a voice.

« Oh, hello, who are you and what are you doing in my bed ? » Said Grey.

« My name is Ken, and...Why i am here ?! » Said the voice.

« well, i don't know, maybe you were also transported in this world like us. » Said Grey.

« Maybe... » Said Ken.

**~One long explaination later~**

« So, you end up here because of a monster you were fighting. » Said SS now in the living room like the others.

« That's right. » Said Ken.

« Well, it's really strange, why is everyone transported here ? » Said Sonic.

« Maybe because of the Xenon rings...I don't know, anyway, i want to make a car, so peace ! » Said SS, heading to his hangar.

**~One hour later~**

SS left his hangar in a metallic blue and grey, fully tuned Ford mustang GT, the sound of the engine was really loud and everyone thought it was a dragon because of the flames.

« Oh, yeah, it's speeding time ! » Said SS with a wide smile.

« what the buck is that thing ? » Said a random pony.

« i don't know, it seems like a metallic dragon. » Said another pony.

« _I think i'll go out of the town_. » Thought SS, he then turn on his sound

system with the song « Shape Shifter » (_**A/N from Styles of beyond and celldweller**_) playing and drove out of the town in the direction of canterlot.

_**TBC**_

_**Well, nothing to say...**_

_**SS : Juvia, can you come here please ?**_

_**Juvia : yes ?**_

_**Me (now red like a tomato) : W-W-What the heck are you doing SS ?**_

_**SS : i want you to have some company.**_

_**Erza : those two, anyway...**_

_**Sonic belongs to SEGA.**_

_**MLP belongs to Hasbro**_

_**Rage belongs to SonicFan0987**_

_**Ken belongs to Ken TC.**_

_**SS, Jim, The plot, The concept of xenon and all that is xenon realted belongs to me.**_

_**Everyone : See ya ! **_


	16. Chapter 16: arrested (part 1)

_**Hi guys, Silver Sunshine's here for another chapter and it's christmas holiday YAY !, so, in the holiday i will try to make 2 to 3 chapter per week.**_

_**SS : seriously ?!**_

_**Me : yeah SS.**_

_**But now to the reviews !**_

_**Sonicfan: Thanks and Maybe i will use Darkness with Mephiles**_

_**Werewolf : For SpencerXFluttershy, i was planning to do the Globe X fluttershy couple.**_

_**And for the noah X juvia, ask SS.**_

_**SS : i really REALLY don't recommend you, she is either grey's or mine, MINE !**_

_**Ken TC : 1) No problem !**_

_**Thanks !**_

_**I will do that.**_

_**Thanks and merry christmas !**_

_**Globe TH : Maybe for a bonus**_

_**SS : you're scared ? You'll be more scared ~evil laugh~**_

_**Ok now, it's story time !**_

_**Xenonic Chronicles : Silver Sunshine's story.**_

_**Chapter 16 : Arrested (part 1)**_

It was a rainy day in canterlot, SS was driving in canterlot, in the white and violet houses, we could see ponies yelling because of the sound of the car.

While SS was having fun driving, some guards like the ones SS first met was heading to SS, they were holding spears and yelled :

« Hey you ! You're under arrest ! »

« What ?! And you don't have any reasons so... fine... » said SS, knocked out by equestrian magic.

_**~One hour later, in Canterlot's dungeon~**_

SS was enchained to the walls of the dungeons, his cell was bloody and grey with a stone bed, his chains didn't allow him to use his powers.

« _what the heck ?! Why i'm in here, it's really strange_... » Thought SS.

« Hello ? SS are you here ? » Said a voice SS quickly recognized.

« Princess Luna ?! What is going on, why i am here ?! » yelled SS

« Well, i don't know, celestia became strange these past days, she arrested three humans, one was a female with a blue hair, the other one was a male with a pink hair and the last one had many piercings. » She said

« Juvia, Natsu and Gajeel ?! There's something going on, i must find out ! Can you free me ? » He said.

« yes, ~Sound of magic and of the chains broken~ done, now follow me, i'll take you to them ! » Said Luna.

While they walked in the gray dungeon, they heard some guards saying :

« Why does the princess Celestia want their magic powers ? »

« it's because the two males have a strong power, if we use their power combined with the female's power, we will dominate everything... » Said Celestia with black eyes.

« Ok, there is really something strange going on ! Luna, take me to the prisons of the humans, please ! » Said SS.

_**~now playing : Crisis city act 1 (Sonic Generations)~**_

« Ok ! » She said, but before they could move, Celestia appeared in front of them, SS sensed a dark aura in her.

« Mephiles ?! What are you doing ? » Yelled SS.

« How did you... my dark aura betrayed me, well... yes i am Mephiles the Dark, and i am here to take the humans's power and then, i will use it to destroy every dimensions, then i will build a new world ! » Said Mephiles.

« I will not let you touch them ! » Shouted SS

« Well... now that you discovered my plans, i will have to take their lives first and then i will extract their magic, So, let's see, i will first kill the girl. » Said Mephiles coldly.

« I will not let you do this ! » Yelled SS before summoning his sword and running at Mephiles to slash him, but he dodged easily and punched SS in the gut, making him spit some blood.

« You are no match for me, so bye ! » Said Mephiles with an evil laugh while disappearing in a black mist.

« Shit, we must go to Juvia's cell and stop him before he kills her NOW ! » Yelled SS.

« Ok, follow me ! » Said luna while running to the left side of the dungeons.

SS then followed Luna in the endless road of cells, at one moment, they arrived in front of cell, with inside, a changeling cocoon containing a lot of water, SS saw Mephiles arriving, so he made a hole in the cocoon, letting the water fall and reform into Juvia.

« Phew, i thought she would die, Juvia, what happened at Ponyville ?! » Said SS.

« Some changelings made us sleep with a sort of black powder, and took us to this place, they made cocoon and made Juvia transform into Juvia's watery form, that cocoon blocked Juvia's powers so, Juvia couldn't retransform. ~she heard the sound of Mephiles walking toward here~ SS, Luna, Hide into Juvia's body while Juvia will return into the cocoon in her watery form ! » Said the water mage retransforming into water and Taking SS and Luna in the cocoon.

_**TBC**_

_**So, what will happen for the three ? Will they survive from Mephiles ? Will they leave the dungeons with everyone ?**_

_**You will know these answers in the next chapter.**_

_**So, see ya.**_


End file.
